Abstract The goal of the Mediator-Lipidomics Core Facility is to support the lipidomics studies in projects at the NCE, at LSUHSC, and within other institutions in our region so that investigators are able to successfully fulfill their proposed goals. Furthermore, the core will help them to obtain substantial extramural funds, which in turn will financially support the future operation of this Core through a fee-for-service plan after the five-year COBRE-funded period. The Mediator-Lipidomics Core contains the ultra-performance liquid chromatography - tandem mass spectrometers, gas chromatography, thin layer chromatography, and all necessary materials for the isolation, purification, identification, quantification, and storage of lipid mediators and their precursor lipids. The mass spectrometry, gas chromatography, lipidomic sample preparation systems, and other accessories, facilities service a significant percentage of the biomedical researchers and clinical scientists in the greater New Orleans area and throughout the state of Louisiana. Priority is given to investigators within the Neuroscience Center of Excellence (NCE). To efficiently support the investigators, especially those who are developing their career towards NIH-supported independent principal investigators, we propose three Specific Aims for our Mediator-Lipidomics Core: 1: To assist investigators with state-of-the-art technologies of ultraperformance liquid chromatography coupled with tandem mass spectrometry and gas chromatography for studying and analyzing lipid mediators, fatty acid composition, lipid classes and molecular species important for neurons and the nervous system. 2: To provide expert advice and guidance on sample preparation and use of the equipment. 3: To provide assistance to new principal investigators (NPIs) and established Pis in their efforts to obtain NIH R01, P01, P50, U54, T32 grants, etc., as well as Louisiana Board of Regents Awards. The Mediator-Lipidomics Core will provide expert consultation to facilitate PIs to develop hypotheses and specific aims for their approaches. It will also contribute to the sustainability of existing grants, and overall, the COBRE Transitional Center.